


-We will save you, Neria-

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: (I simply can´t write him differently it seems), A lot - Freeform, Active Drug Use, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Come play, Confident Cullen, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Kissing, Like, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Revelations, Ritual, Sexual Content, So many hot Templars, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, analsex, belly dance, dominant cullen, first person view for your pleasure, groupsex, i am jealous, if you squint there is also plot!, massive canon divergence, striptease, what am I even doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a way to save a Mage from possession, and the danger of getting possessed ever again. </p><p>No Mage knows about this, it is a well kept secret in the Templar Order.<br/>But one night after an traumatic experience,<br/>you, an young elven Mage on the run after the Circles disbanded,<br/>learn that Templars don´t always need to be feared.</p><p>Especially not the ones who know your name.</p><p> </p><p>(For those who want to head straight to the smut... Lower part of chapter three and everything afterward.. Smut. Just... Smut).</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> UPDATING STOPPED, WILL BE CONTINUED AT AN LATER DATE </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply sorry. I don´t know which kind of wine was the culprit for this. I feel deeply ashamed and will now take a bath in holy water. Excuse me.

 

  
The demon releases his physical grip on me and I stumble backwards, away from it. My legs feel weak and I am trembling all over, staring into its purple glowing eyes still. One step backwards. Then another. My long dress tangles between my legs and I trip twice, before falling down into the snow. The wind tousles my long hair, obscuring my sight partially. Mindless of the cold wetness under my hands I crawl backwards further, fearful eyes fixated on the scene before me.

I hear the shouts of the Templars as they attack the demon a second time, followed by the rush of icy as their leader sends another blinding ray of light in the direction of the battlefield. My back hits the trunk of a tree and I pull my knees up to my chest, curling into a tiny ball of fear. The dress that covers my body is torn and burned at my upper arms, where the claws of the demon had held me tight. My stumbling had ruined it further and it is no protection against the cold anymore, but I don´t care. I will die, just like the demon will too. There is no redemption for me.

Tears slide down my cheeks and like paralyzed I watch how one of the Templars finally plunges his sword deeply into the demon´s back, the blade emerging from the other side out of the demon´s body. It screeches in pain and so do I, the connection between that unholy creature and me still strong enough so I feel the traces of it´s pain. Like one we crumble further into ourselves, and I feel my skin itch as the spiritual hold of the demon loosens. It is like waves who retread from the shore, although without coming back this time and drowning me further.

 

As our connection finally breaks off I tear my gaze away and close my eyes. Hot tears slide down my cheeks as I await my own end. They will not let me live. A mage, possessed by a demon of desire. I was so stupid, to fall for the demon´s lurings. I will never have a family. Never have a loving husband. I am a mage. Curling tighter into myself I stifle a sob, as armored footsteps draw nearer. Snow crunches and glancing up I count seven pairs of boots, coming to a stop in front of me.

The Templars stay silent and I keep my head bowed, but stiffen as one of them steps closer. I feel the heat his hand radiates as he places it on my bare shoulder, and pulls me after a lingering moment upwards. My eyes fluttering close I follow the movement willingly, my lips pressed in a thin line to muffle another sob.

‘Open your eyes, Mage.’ He orders, his large gloved hand still covering my shoulder. His touch feels almost reassuring but I know better than to give into this feeling. They will kill me. It is their duty. I was possessed. I can´t be trusted. Still I open my eyes, looking up into his blazing sapphire ones. It´s the aftereffect of using the abilities, and without looking, I now that the eyes of the others are glowing like that as well.

 

I blink several times and my eyes water, the intense look the Templar gives me almost painful. No. Not an ordinary Templar. I can see the fur that covers his broad shoulders, indicating his rank. I´m not even reaching his shoulders, so large is our height difference. At least two heads taller, and at least the trice of my weight, strength and broadness. The Knight Commander himself. My heart drops and I bit my bottom lip, as he continues to study me intently. I am trembling the longer he looks at me. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ _Why hasn´t he killed me already? I´m possessed. Was possessed. I deserve to die._

‘What did the Demon show you.’ The Knight Commander asks in his dark timbre, and I swallow hard. 

'I... I loved a Templar once. And the demon showed me a life with him.' I stammer, my voice shaking with fear and shame. His hand on my shoulder twitches for the tiniest moment, but otherwise the Knight Commander remains silent to my admission. The silence stretches and I lift my head.

'Please Ser. Make it quick. I don´t want to suffer any longer' I whisper. As nothing happens still, I nervously look from one to the next. Their faces are impassive and I feel fear grip my heart at the blazing blue of their eyes, reminding me of my failure. In shame I look down to the ground again.

'No.' It´s just one single word but I flinch nonetheless, as if slapped. Confused I look up and the Knight Commander continues to speak, his eyes never leaving mine.

 

‘We won´t harm you. It would be a waste’ he turns bodily to his brothers-in-arms, and I see their glowing eyes travel over my form, taking in the glimpses of skin they can see peeking through the torn shreds of my dress. I feel heat rising in my cheeks and try to tuck my dress close, but the Commander catches my hand and pulls it away, baring me again to their gazes. _They won´t harm me? But they should! It´s their right. I disobeyed. I did something clearly forbidden._ Interrupting my thoughts, the Commander uses his hold on my hand to make me move in a circle. Like a doll I turn around myself, while tears gather anew in my eyes. Faintly I register that the other Templar´s hadn´t stepped closer yet. I don´t know if I should be relieved at that… or not. Coming to a stop so I face the Knight Commander again, I lick my dry lips nervously.

‘I don´t understand. Please Ser. End this. Kill me. I was possessed’ Shame burns on my cheeks and in my heart while I speak.  
‘I allowed an Demon entry to this world. I can´t be trusted. I need to die’. Hoping that my plea for death will be heard, I close my eyes again and wait. The sound of their breathing mixes with the sound of nature, and I can smell the sweet mint of Lyrium on their breaths, along with their masculine scent. It isn´t foreign to me. Back in the circle, I even associated this scent with home. Protection. Salvation. Infatuation. Love.

My lips twitch as I recall the soft kisses of the Templar who made me a woman when I was sixteen. We were in love, even though it was forbidden. His touch was soft, his kisses softer. It didn´t lasted long, we were discovered soon afterwards. He was send to another circle, and when the circles fell one by one, I tried to find him. But I never could. Ten years are a long time, and his face withered in my mind more and more, till all that I could remember was his touch. His kisses.Sensing my despair and longing the demon came, showing me a life with my Templar. How he would kiss me, hold me in his arms and whisper in my ear that he loves me. Exactly like he did a long time ago. A small smile appears on my lips as I recall his words. ‘I love you, Neria. I love you so much…’

 

‘Look at me.’ the Knight Commander´s dark murmured order makes my eyes snap open, and I almost flinch as I see that he had drawn closer. Something glints in his eyes, the sapphire glow slowly fading and giving way to a beautiful golden color.  
His gaze remains intense and again I swallow, looking nervously up at him and then at the others, who have formed a circle around us.

‘Please.. please just end this… kill me…’ I beg in fear, and dare to lay my trembling hand on the Knight-Commander´s shining chestplate. It´s cool to the touch but I just register it absently, as his full lips twitch at my words. Annoyed? Hurt? Disbelief? I can´t name the emotion I see flicker over his face, but his hold on my shoulder and hand tightens. For a few seconds he says nothing, and I inhale his masculine luring scent with every panting breath I take. When he finally speaks again it feels like a relief, till I register the meaning of his words.

‘You don´t need to die, Neria.’ A gasp escapes me and I stiffen in his hold, my eyes now wide and shocked.  
‘How do you know my name?!’ I croak in surprise, but the Commander just smirks - actually smirks - and turns to his comrades.  
‘We will take her back to our camp.’ he orders without answering my question, and as he turns to me again his eyes are an blazing sapphire.  
Full lips move wordlessly and then a blinding light surrounds me, engulfing me in an cocoon of Icy air.

 

Crying out I tip forward, but the Knight Commander catches me almost lovingly. Lifting me up into his arms as if I would weigh nothing, he tucks the shredded remains of my dress close around my body.  
With my mana drained I feel weak and nauseous, unable to struggle as he carries me away. The other Templars are flanking us, their silverite armor shining in the moonlight. My eyes flutter open and close several times. No, I want to stay awake.

‘I won´t let you die, Neria. We will save you’ I hear him murmur, the dark stubble on his jaw grazing the sensible shell of my ear. A spark of desire shots through me at the contact and I whimper inaudibly, turning my face in the crook of his neck. I know I should feel afraid because they take me away to their camp - but I feel so safe in the arms of the Knight Commander. Strange, because I don´t even know his name…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes. I am an ass. An tease. But I swear. The next chapter... will drip with smut.

 

 

‘We´re almost there, Neria my sweet. Wake up’ a deep baritone voice murmurs in my ear. I stirr at the sound and my eyes flutter open. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire look down at me, the intensity of his gaze making me blush. Hunger. Lust. Desire. But also something deeper, that I can´t name. A smirk pulls on his full lips and I notice the large scar that splits his upper lip. It looks fresh, maybe healed for about two weeks. The line is still a dark red, not a faded pink like the other smaller scar under his left eye. 

With difficulty I break away from his gaze and look around. The Knight Commander´s hold on me is secure and not even once I fear to fall, even though I´m turning my head to the left and right. At least twelve tents built up in a circle. A large fireplace in the middle, illuminating the area with an orange glow. Warmth radiates from it as the Knight Commander steps into the circle of tents, and his grip around my shoulders and legs loosens. Gently he puts me on my feet, steadying me as I sway for a moment. The fire warms me, letting me forget for a moment how torn my dress really is. I am still weak, and as I reach out for my mana, I feel that it is still too low to cast any useful spell. 

 

The six Templars who had accompanied us start to unbuckle their armor, glancing at me now and then. I lick my lips nervously as I see their eyes, roving again over my body. Its the same look that the Commander had given me. Hunger. Lust. Desire. My heart starts to pound and I turn away from the fire. Then I stiffen. More Templars have emerged from the tents, and I start to count with wide eyes. 

Three to my right, unbuckling their armor. Seven standing diagonally across me, partially covered by the Commander´s large frame, wearing loose cotton tunics and black leather trousers. Four others, sitting on wooden trunks which were dragged close to the campfire, their state of dress similar to the seven. Five more, cleaning their swords and shields, on the other side of the fireplace. The view on them is obscured by the hot air above the flames. It almost looks as if they would dance.  _ Twenty Templars, including the Knight Commander. Oh Maker… What is happening here?  _ My face contorts in fear and I start to tremble despite the heat that warms my bare skin. The longer I stand there, the more Templars start to look at me. Like a prey, laid out for a feast. 

‘Neria.’ I hear the Commander´s deep voice and whirl around in a flash, eyes wide and fearful. My mouth opens and closes several times, but no sound leaves my lips. His gloved fingers touch my cheek but I remain frozen, more than aware of the Templars, now all looking at me. With trembling hands I pull the dress tighter around my body, trying to conceal. To hide. 

 

‘Neria. Look at me.’ Against better judgement I look up, following his order. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire have darkened. As he steps closer so our bodies almost touch, I suck in a breath. 

‘Neria. Neria…’ he repeats my name, as if testing the sound of it on his tongue. My eyes are drawn to his full lips and my heart jumps as his smirk widens. Then he speaks again.

‘There is a way to save you, Neria.’

I blink several times at his statement, trying to wrap my head around it.  _ A way to save me? No. No. He must be lying. There is no way to save a mage who was possessed.  _ The veil is thinner around me, I can feel it. The pull from the fade, the faint whispering of demons in my head. Still, I want to believe his lie. I don´t want to die.

‘A way to save me?’ I ask breathlessly and don´t realize that I have leaned into his open palm. A gloved thumb caresses the sensible skin under my eye, the tip of his middle finger grazing my earlope.

 

‘Yes. I can make you pure. We can make you pure.’  His voice wavers a little and I almost did not catch it. My heart beats so loud as I repeat his words in my head, trying agan to understand.  _ Making me pure?  _

‘How?’ I ask, hope building in me, despite all reasons. Rationally, I know that I can´t be saved. It was the one thing that First Enchanter Irving always repeated like a mantra.  _ A possessed Mage has to die. The veil is broken, the demon´s touch like a venom, forever cursing in the Mage´s veins. The only way out is the Templar´s sword.   _

Instead of answering my question, the Knight Commander slides his gloved hand down my cheek and throat. Along my arm and the shredded fabric of my dress, lingering for a heartbeat on the burned marks that the demon´s claws had left. Then he takes my small hand in his larger one, dwarfing it as he interlaces our hands. Curling them into a loose fist, he lifts it up to his lips, kissing the tip of my thumb that peeks out.

‘Do you want to be saved, Neria?’ He murmurs against the leather of his glove, and I feel the hot breath caress over my skin. Biting my bottom lip I swallow hard, my emotions in turmoil. Yes. I want to be saved. But the way he talks frightens me. But his touch also feels so familiar, calming me in ways I didn´t thought possible. 

‘What is your reward for saving me?’ I whisper, fearing that the answer would be more than I could bear. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire flash hungrily at my question, and he tightens his hold on my hand. The other Templars have stepped closer save for five, who are guarding the camp on every side. The Knight Commander´s gaze is intense and he seems to consider his answer, before answering finally in a low growl. 

  
‘You’

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Mayamelissa my dear...   
> I´m sorry. Four chapters. But hey. There Is smut in this one too!

 

 

‘I am your reward...?’ I echo incredulously. My eyes narrow in a mix of confusion and suspicion but as he pulls me closer and places his other hand on my waist, I don´t object. The heat that his body radiates feels greater then the flames behind me, and his masculine scent fills my senses. It feels good to be this close to him.  My eyelids flutter as he lets my hand rest on his broad shoulder, and cups my cheek again. Tender. Loving. A stark contrast to the dark hunger in his eyes. 

 

‘Do you wan´t to be saved, Neria? Protected from ever getting possessed again?’ He repeats and details his question without answering mine, voice still deep and growling. My breath hitches and I close my eyes, unable to think clearly with his intense gaze pining me in place.  _ Do I want to be saved? Yes, yes of course I want to be saved. And the option of being protected to ever get possessed again? The chance, to be free and not to fear the grasp of an demon? It sounds like a dream.  _ I take a deep breath and feel the presence of the other Templars, having moved closer while their superior held me close. 

My hand on his shoulder curls, tangling into the black soft fur of his surcoat. Eyes still closed I feel the steady breeze of his sweet mint breath, tickling my face. The Knight Commander is holding me in his arms, a strong presence that makes me feel grounded and safe. Without opening my eyes I answer finally.

‘Yes. Yes I want to be saved.’ My voice is a breathy whisper and I remain perfectly still, awaiting his answer. But nothing happens. The crackling of fire and his steady deep breaths is the only thing I can hear, as the seconds tick by. Drawing my eyebrows together, I open my eyes again. 

 

Golden eyes ringed with sapphire star down at me, full lips parted and shimmering slightly. His face is illuminated by the flames behind me, and I am able to take in every detail. The dark golden stubble on his jaw. The sun kissed skin, hidden almost completely by his heavy armor. The two scars that adorn his face. Golden hair, combed back and curling just a little at his neck and temples. My eyes widen and I lift my hand from his shoulder up to his face. Slender fingers trace the scar under his eye, then trail down to the scar on his upper lip. I know that scar. That scar under his eye. I did that, once. A long time ago. An ricochet, as I practiced Ice magic. It hit an poor young Templar, who had just arrived in the circle the same morning. I had tried my best to stop the cut from bleeding and Enchanter Wynne had healed the wound directly. But still. The scar had remained. I had traced it so often afterwards. After every kiss, and every time we made love. 

‘Cullen…?’ I whisper breathlessly, my heart beating so fast as hope grows in me.  _ Could it be? Is this strong man, this stern Knight Commander the sweet young Templar from my past? _   His enchanting eyes soften a little at my words, and my heart skips a beat as he nods just the tiniest bit. 

‘You trusted me in the past, Neria. Do you trust me still?’ He murmurs in the dark voice that makes me shiver now, as I stare up at him with dazed eyes. My sweet young Templar. My Cullen. Who brought me tiny flowers whenever he returned to the circle, hidden in his pockets so no one would find them. I don´t need to overthink his words, I am nodding already before he even had ended his sentence. 

‘Yes, Yes Cullen. I trust you. Of course I do. I-’ My words are cut off as he surges forward, pressing his lips against mine in an possessive manner. I stagger backwards but he keeps me secure, molded tightly against his body. His kiss speaks of hunger and longing, desire and lust. It takes my breath away and I need a few heartbeats till I am able to respond to his bruising kiss. My advance is commented with an approving growl and he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue past my lips. His hand slides in my hair and angles my head while he devours my mouth. I am left helpless and whimpering in his arms, clinging to the fur of his surcoat.

 

After what it feels like an eternity he ends the kiss, his hold on me remaining tight and as if he would never want to let me go. Tongue darting out he licks his lips, gaze dark and burning. I am trembling all over, my gaze unfocused darting between his lips and eyes. He exhales audibly and sweet mint breath fawns over my face, tousling strands of my long hair. 

‘Do as I say. Don´t question, no matter what I am ordering you to do. Understood?’ His tone is firmer now, as if he is addressing one of his Templars. Still, I am able to catch the faint trace of emotion that swings in his words. After I nod my understanding he releases his hold on me and steps back. 

 

 

One step. 

I already miss the warmth of his embrace. Without breaking eye contact he shrugs the surcoat from his shoulders, dropping it on a wooden bench to his right.

 

Second step.

He unwraps the red tunic and unbuckles his belt, placing both on the bench.

 

Third step. 

My eyes follow his movements, as his hands wander up to the buckles of his chestplate, unfastening them.

 

Fourth step.

Holding my breath I watch how he pulls the chestplate over his head. 

 

Fifth step. 

My eyes follow his movements as he undoes the fastenings of his vambraces, placing them atop the surcoat. His black gloves follow suit.

 

Sixth step. 

Now I realize that I am standing in the middle of a circle of Templars. The Knight Commander - no, Cullen, has taken his place in the circle.

 

 

Clad in now a linen tunic in a dark brown color, and black leather trousers like his brothers-in-arms, he stands there, folding his arms over his chest. Heat rises in my cheeks and I nervously glance around me, then back to Cullen. His expression is dark and determined, and my heartbeat speeds up. 

‘Undress for us, Neria’ His order is spoken loud and demanding, and I am confused that he raised his voice like that. The only sound in the camp is my loud beating heart and the fire crackling behind me. Not even the wind is rustling in the nearby trees anymore, as if holding its breath. I hesitate for an heartbeat, but a look into his golden eyes ringed with sapphire gives me courage. Nimble fingers undo the laces, who had done their poorly job to hold my dress together. Slowly the linen fabric loosens more and more, till I am able to let it slip down my shoulders. With a whispering rustle the dress slides down my skin, pooling around my feet. 

I resist the urge to cover myself, feeling vulnerable and bared to the eyes of fourteen Templars and Cullen. In just my underwear, I feel their gazes travel over my body. Taking in my small breasts, the little swell of my belly and my pert ass. My skin almost burns and I have to fight myself, remaining still with arms dangling on either side of my body. All that remains now is my breast band made of silk, and the thin pant made of the same material. It has the same color as my long hair, and I nervously await my next order. My hand nervously plays with the binding of the pant at the side, as I hear Cullen speak anew.

 

‘Everything, Neria.’ I stiffen at that, and my eyes search for his.  _ No. He hadn´t said that. I have misheard _ . His gaze is unwavering, demanding and lustful. There is no doubt at the meaning of his words, and I press my lips in a thin line. Eyes fluttering close, I tip my head back, feeling the tickle of my hair along my skin.  _ I promised not to question. I promised to trust him. He won´t let them harm me.  _

Unable to bear the gaze of the Templars I hold my eyes closed, while my hands slide to my back, undoing the clasp of my breast band. For a heartbeat I hold it together, but then give into my fate. the silken fabric flutters to the ground and my nipples harden instantly in the chilly air. Goosebumps have risen on my skin and I take a step back, closer to the fire. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I undo the bindings of my pant on either side. It is easier than the breast band, because I know that there is no escape. I will do whatever Cullen says. Because I trust him. He was my first. And he promised me a way out. And if that means to stand naked in front of his Templars, in exchange of being free. Then I am willing to pay that price. 

 

Slowly I open my eyes again, my gaze focused and trained on Cullen alone. He returns the gaze with an proud twinkle in his eyes, which makes warmth blossom in my chest. Full lips pull in the tiniest of smiles and I blush, my handy clenching and unclenching on my sides. Golden eyes travel over my body, and I almost feel the caress of his hands, sliding over my breasts, belly and down to the thin stripe of hair, covering my sex. Then further down his gaze wanders and again I resist the urge to cover myself. My thighs are thicker than average and I always felt ashamed because of them. The knowledge that the firelight behind me just strengthens the dimples and unevenness of my skin makes my blush deepen. 

‘I said everything, Neria’ Cullen repeats, and I am taken aback at the amusement that swings in his voice. A few Templars even chuckle and I look confused around, then down at myself. 

‘Oh for fucks sake!’ I curse suddenly and bend down, pulling roughly at the laces of my slippers. My cheeks burn in embarrassment as I yank the footwear off, and kick it a few inches away from me. The Templars still chuckle and I sheepishly tuck a strand of hair behind my pointed ear. After making sure that I am now really nude, I straighten and look back up to Cullen. 

My cheeks are tinged are bright pink, and I am scolding myself. The other Templars slowly stop their chuckling, for which I am thankful. I also register that Cullen hadn´t chuckled at all, just merely smiles in amusement. When silence once more lies like a blanket over the camp, he slowly pushes away from the circle and steps closer to me. Butterflies flutter in my stomach as I see his eyes more clearly with each step he takes in my direction, the way they flicker over my naked body. But instead of stopping in front of me, he walks around my form, coming to a stop behind me. His bare hands settle on my shoulders and I shudder at the touch. Calloused, strong but gentle. 

 

The back of his hands is marred with several small scars, so much more than I remember. It makes me sad. What had he endured after he left the circle? I know that the demon´s must have tormented him, because he hadn´t looked at me even once after he was freed. Back then it had almost shattered my heart, but I clung to the hope that I would find him again someday.

‘You are still so beautiful…’ he murmurs only for me to hear, and his hands trail down my arms, then to my waist. I lean into his touch and my eyelids flutter close. Oh how I have missed his touch.  Ever so gently he uses his hold on my waist to turn me around, facing him. I can´t help myself and lay my head on his chest, snuggling against him like I used to do in the past.   Cullen does not stop me and calls me to stop, but I hear him sigh softly. Wistfully. His hands trail down my bare back again, the callouses scraping over my skin.  Coming to a stop on the curve of my ass, he pulls me against himself abruptly. I gasp as I feel the evidence of his desire, long and half hard press against the swell of my belly. Heat of a different kind coils in my belly and I lick my lips, then lift a hand and let it trail feather light over his concealed length. It twitches under my touch and Cullen digs his fingers in my ass cheeks, before pulling them apart slightly. 

 

Dimly, I am aware what he is doing. Showing the others my most intimate place. But instead of being appalled, I hold still. Even more, I push my ass back against his hands, changing the angle to give them a better view. This is not my usual behavior, I am terribly shy normally. But somehow, being with Cullen… I makes me feel all the things I felt ten years ago. The desire to taunt. To tempt. He is the only man I have ever lain with, and it is his affection and attention I crave the most. I want to regain his approval. One of his bare fingers slides along the cleft of my ass, grazing my puckered hole. But short before he touches me where I want his finger the most, he pulls away. 

‘Dance for us, Neria.’ His order is again loud and demanding, and now I realize why. He wants the other Templars to hear what he is saying, wants to show that I am following his every order. After a last kiss on my shoulder blade he slips away, sitting down on the bench next to us. It is one of the closest to the fireplace and he spreads his legs a little, bend at the knees. I know this position so well and bite my bottom lip, seeking his gaze for confirmation of what I am thinking.  Instead of nodding like he did earlier, the smirk on his full lips widens, becoming predatory and feral. 

‘Dance like you used to do…’ Voice dark and breathy, I shudder as his words wash over me. Taking a small measured step away from the fireplace I position myself so he has the best view of all, then close my eyes. It isn´t difficult to recall the melody he hummed while I danced for him, and my body remembers the movements as if it was yesterday. 

 

First I breathe deeply, and change the stance of my feet into a shoulder wide secure position. My hands lift up in the air with their backs barely touching, extending the length of my body. Shifting, I raise on my tiptoes with one foot. A deep breath and then I start to hum almost inaudibly. Swaying softly from side to side, keeping my movements languid and smooth. Emphasis on my hips and belly, wiggling them sensually and in an rolling movement. Thanking silently the Maker for muscle memory, I slowly open my eyes again, looking at Cullen who is sitting in front of me. His posture is relaxed, golden eyes ringed with sapphire glinting with pride and lust at my movements. Heat spreads in my belly and I feel the dampness between my legs, as I mimic subtly the movements I did so long ago. 

I don´t know how long he made me dance like this, naked and illuminated by the fire, under the lustful eyes of his Templars and so close between his spread legs. I have closed my eyes sometime, humming under my breath the melody that matches my movements. So distracted I am startled as I hear the creak of leather, followed by strong hands wrapping around my waist from behind. 

‘Enough’ Cullen´s voice is rough and he presses himself against me. He is fully aroused now and mindlessly I push back against him, not caring for the others who are watching us. The low groan in my ear is reward and torment at once, one calloused hand sliding without preamble between my legs. I tip my head back against his shoulder, feeling the stubble on his jaw scrap over my skin as he presses a kiss against my throat. 

 

‘I will take you in front of the others… First from behind… and then with you on top, riding me’ he murmurs darkly in my ear, each word accompanied by a flick of his finger on my clit. 

'After that I will let the others take their turn with your cunt, while I fuck your tight little ass. Understood?' I merely whimper and it takes me three attempts to nod my consent.  _ Anything. Everything. Just please, kiss me and love me… _

Two fingers press inside me and I moan in surprise, bucking against his hand. My hands fly up and curl behind his neck, while he continues to place open mouthed kisses on my neck and shoulder. Out of the corner my eyes I see the others watching us, Cullen´s word ringing in my head still. Ca lloused fingers pump rhythmically inside me, stretching and preparing me for his hard length. 

‘Please… Please Cullen please…’ I whisper needily and flinch as he nips on my shoulder blade in response. 

‘You will call me Master during this, Neria. Do you hear me?’ His voice had become even deeper, another sign of how much my dance must have aroused him. Slender fingers curling at the nape of his neck I bit my bottom lip and whimper frantically. He growls low in approval, keeping my bowed body upright as he works me with his fingers. 

 

My stomach clenches as I near my end, and he pulls his fingers out with a wet sound, leaving me unsatisfied. Toppling over he catches me, then lowers me down the the ground. With one hand he pulls the dress underneath my knees and hands, to shield my skin from the rough and dirty ground.  I am panting and have my head bowed, while he adjusts my body to his liking, before resuming his position behind me. One hand placed in the small of my back I hear how he uses the other to undo the laces of his leather trousers, freeing his cock.  A shudder runs through me as the bulbous crown grazes my dripping folds, his hand sliding from my back to my hair, tangling and balling into a fist. A sharp tuck makes my head ruck upwards and back, demonstrating not only me, but everyone in the camp who is in charge. 

‘I will ask you a last time, Neria.’ Cullen says in his loud demanding voice, while the crown of his cock circles my clit teasingly. 

‘Do you want us to save you, and make you pure?’ It is difficult to think, the orgasm that still lingers within reach and his steady touches driving me mad. His voice is strained just a little but grows with each word, as he asks his final question:

‘Are you willing to pay the price for this redemption?’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  So. And if you ask nicely, I will give you the last Chapter. ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, because I lost my nerve (writing smut in public is... bold). Also, I got a few messages from readers, telling me that they liked the way I write, but aren´t comfortable with the gang bang part. So I decided to split up the Chapters yet again. The gangbang part will be in the next Chapter, and marked accordingly. 
> 
> This Chapter is dedicated to Mayamelissa, SilentSlayer, wicked_design, Verdandi73 and Mairead. Thank you for your comments! <3

 

 

Blood is rushing in my ears. Eyes glassy and half lidded, my upper body exposed to the Templars in front of me. One large calloused hand curled around my hip, holding me in place. The other in my hair, forcing me to arch my back even more, till I am almost standing on my knees. Sweet mint breath tickles my skin, grazes my ear as the Knight Commander awaits my answer. My hands clench and unclench uselessly, but then I move them backwards, taking hold of his bunched up tunic. The crown of his cock inches downward a little as he aligns himself properly, making me shudder. 

Eyelashes fluttering I close my eyes, and seal my fate. 

‘Yes. I am yours, Knight Commander Cullen’

I am proud that my voice wavers just a little, but that feeling is short lived. With a low growl of approval I feel the thickness of his cock, as he enters me. Slowly, slowly, aware of our size difference. I can't suppress the gasp that escapes my lips as he fills me inch by inch, breathing throatily in my sensitive ear. Rough calloused hand so gentle and loving, leaving my hip he splays it out on the soft swell of my belly, keeping me pressed against his broad muscled chest. 

 

All that exists is him, my sweet Templar from the past, who know is the Knight Commander and leader of all these Templars. I feel their eyes, centered on the spot where there superior´s cock disappears inside me, and it makes my thighs quiver. When his hips press hard against my ass and I feel his cock unbelievably deep, I tilt my head back. Panting. It is on the verge of too much, the crown grazing my cervix and eliciting a sweet sting with every twitch. Cullen is breathing just as hard as me, his hand curling slightly on my belly, fingers digging in my flesh.  He keeps me pressed against him, allows me to accommodate to his size and thickness for several seconds. I feel his full lips brush against the shell of my ear, feather light kisses and whispered words. 

‘My Love…’ he whispers.

‘You feel divine… so snug and tight around me…’ I whimper at his words and crane my neck, his fingers dig deeper into my flesh in response. Pressing an invisible kiss behind my ear, he guides me forward again on my hands, then uses the grip in my hair to push my head down.  The angle and deepness of his cock changes yet again, and just his hand returned to my hip prevents me from shifting. So all I can do is gasp, glancing between strands of hair to the Templars who watch us with lust filled eyes. 

 

‘Yes, my pet-mage...’ I hear Cullen, no… My Master say, voice again loud and demanding,

‘Look at them while I fuck you. Show them how much it pleases you to take a Templar´s cock!’ I shudder at his words, spoken so cruel and humiliating. Only his hand on my hip, drawing invisible circles reminds me that this is just a role we are playing. Obeying his words I lift my head up higher, meeting the lust filled eyes with a steady gaze. My hands curl in the fabric of the dress underneath me as he draws back. The heat of his thighs and pelvis leaves, the drag of his thick cock in my tight cunt making me quiver once again. Ten years without sex. And now this. Just this morning I would have laughed if someone explained me that this would happen. I wouldn't have believed it. I-

 

With a cry I slump forward as Cullen thrusts hard forward, pulling my hips against his and anchoring himself again with a loud grunt. My walls clench tightly around him while I whimper and pant, trying to get a control over the pleasure that surges through me. Like a fire, hotter than his touch, hotter than the flames behind us. When he pulls back yet again I scramble for purchase on the ground, desperately trying to chase the fullness he ignites in me with his cock. 

A hard slap on my right ass cheek catches me off guard and I flinch in shock, eliciting a hiss as I tighten around his cock once again.

The slap burns and heightens the fire I feel, filled by Cullen´s hands which releases my hair and slides over my spine. Taking hold of my hip as well, he growls deeply and snaps his hips forward again.  We groan in unison and I can't help but buck against him, press myself against his hard unforgiving body. A throaty chuckle comments my wanton behavior, and again his hands around my hips tighten, keeping me still. 

‘Such an eager little Pet…’ he says and I shudder at the praise, nodding frantically. 

Cullen chuckles and pushes me again forward into the dirt, letting me feel the whole length of his cock as he prepares himself for another hard thrust. Skin slaps against skin and I throw my head back as he hilts himself once again, the mixture of sweet pain and pleasure too much for me. 

‘Oh Master please… Please I am so close already!’ I beg, trying to increase the pressure by pushing back and grinding against him like a bitch in heat. 

 

My words must have hit a nerve. With a loud snarl he grabs my hips harder and starts to thrust in earnest, giving me no time to catch a breath as he pounds into my at a fast pace. My head falls down on my forearms and all I can do is take while he conquers me, his fingers digging into my flesh and leaving angry red half moons and scratches. His grunts became louder but they are dimmed down by my cries of pleasure, while I writhe and buck under him and the onslaught of of his lust. It is too much, way too much and after an partially hard thrust of him I come with a loud and high pitched wail that sounds faintly like his name. My head feels like covered in cotton as fire surges through me, consuming me and cutting of the air I need to breathe. Dimly I hear his grunts of effort and lust, becoming strained and hoarse as he sates himself on my limp body. Only his hands on my hips keep me upright as his thrusts grew rougher and harder, shaking my whole body rhythmically. 

Then a long drawn guttural groan signals his end, and with an last hard thrust he hilts himself inside me, slumping over me with his massive body and pressing me flat into the dirt. Cock twitching deep inside me he fills me with hot spurts of his seed, again and again, making me flinch as if electrified with every spill. Face pressed between my shoulder blades he rides his orgasm out groaning low and shuddering against me. The lack of air makes me dizzy but I remain still and pliant, my own orgasm only fading slowly, prolonged by his never ending assault before. His tunic is damp with sweat, sticking to my naked back as he lies atop me, taking harsh breaths and slowly regaining his senses. Full lips press a open mouthed kiss against my salty skin and then he pushes himself up, cock half hard and twitching still sliding out of me. 

I fill my air with lungs as if starved, shuddering at the loss of fullness. My head pressed on my forearms I stare down on the shredded fabric of my dress, breathing hard and trembling. Cullen shifts behind me and I hear the rustling of fabric, followed by a soft thud. Knees positioned on either side of my hips now he leans back, using my thighs as a surface to sit. It makes me smile a little but then I flinch as he drags two calloused fingers along my slit, gathering his seed that is slowly trickling out of me. Pinching my sensitive in parting which elicits a groan from me, his fingers leave my sex. 

 

Heartbeats later they return, drawing circles on my back. Leaning forward, Cullen pushes my hair over my shoulder and continues to slide his slick coated fingers over my skin, as if following a predestined trail. The scent of sex and fire smoke is heavy in the air, my body layered with a thin sheen of sweat. Goosebumps start to rise anew on my skin as a cold breeze fawns whistles through the camp, and I shudder. As if sensing my discomfort, Cullen ends his drawing and slides his hands under my armpits, pulling me up into a kneeling position. Keeping me steady with a hand on my shoulder he rises, his thumb again caressing me lovingly. 

Gathering my strength I look up. His cock once more concealed by his black leather trousers he is standing next to me, bare chested and glorious. Sweat glints on his back, small droplets pearling along his spine. Like a cat I lean closer to him and against his thigh, and he smiles faintly in response. But his golden gaze is turned away from me, resting instead on the Templars that watch us still. I follow his eyes and tuck a strand of hair behind my pointed ear, not caring for my nakedness and the thin trail of seed, trickling along my left inner thigh.  

 

Letting my eyes travel over the Templars, I notice two gabs. Counting, I realize that two Templars are missing. I narrow my eyes at that and look back up to Cullen, who had his eyes trained on me. 

‘You did well, Neria.’ He states and I blush at the compliment, then smile sheepishly. There is so much more meaning in his words which is left unspoken, but I can read it in the way he looks at me. It may not have been the ideal way to reunite… but it does not matter now. I am here. And so is he. 

Steps draw nearer and interrupt my musings. The two Templars have returned, carrying a two blankets and a silvery goblet. They glance down at me several times, hunger and lust having darkened their eyes. Just like Cullen, they have a blue ring around their irises, which is to me as familiar as their scent. I smile a little more, which makes the younger Templar actually blush. He averts his eyes and spreads one blanket on the ground next to me and the other on the bench behind us, while the second Templar  hands Cullen the goblet.  I watch them silently as they retreat back to the others, and take their places in the circle. 

 

‘Neria.’ At the sound of my name I glance back up at Cullen, who holds the goblet in one hand and looks down at me. At first I am confused, but then I see that he points with his other hand to the blanket. Taking the hint I shuffle over and actually sigh contently as my skin touches the blanket. It is soft and warm under my knees and hands, and as I turn and pull my knees up to the chest, the warmth creeps up my spine. 

A deep chuckle makes me look up in golden eyes ringed with sapphire. Crouching down before me so his knees brush the outside of my bend legs, Cullen hands me the goblet carefully. I take it with a questioning gaze, tilting my head to the side. 

The strong scent of sweet mint wafts from the goblet, and a glance inside confirms my guess. Glowing in a faint blue, illuminating the silvery insides of the goblet. 

Lyrium. 

I feel the pull from the liquid, the growing thirst and hunger to taste it. The Mana-potions of Mages are similar to the Lyrium-dosages that Templars use, but less potent and effective. Inhaling the minty scent deeply, I glance up at Cullen over the rim of the goblet. 

 

‘Drink this. It is part of the ritual’ He murmurs insistent and I nod slowly, understanding the meaning of his words without further explanation.  _ The ritual that will save me… protect me from getting possessed ever again… _

Still, I hesitate, slender fingers tightening around the silvery goblet. 

‘Don´t go away… please…’ I murmur pleadingly, and another cold breeze tousles my hair, making me shiver. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire soften a little and he encloses my hands, lifting the goblet to my lips. My lips part on their own as he tilts the goblet, our eyes locked. 

‘I won't leave you ever again, Neria. After this ritual… You will be mine.’ I have to strain my ears to hear what he says, then my eyes flutter close as the sirupy liquid pours in my mouth. Despite its glow the Lyrium is icy cold and difficult to swallow. 

 

I squeeze my eyes shut and drink, my hold on the goblet steadied by Cullen´s larger hands. The liquid burns it way down my throat, like a strong iced liqueur and I do my best to stifle a cough. Cullen tilts the goblet up further and further, making sure that I drink everything. When he pulls away my cheeks are pinked and I wheeze, my face scrunched as I swallow down the last traces of Lyrium. Instantly I notice the sweet mint scent on my breath, and how my skin starts to prickle. Like tiny ants, crawling over my body. It makes me twitch and fidget, my eyelids flutter as the drug unfurls its full effect. My senses sharpen. Everything sounds louder, feels stronger and smells more intense. 

My ears twitch as I hear the rasp of corded laces, followed by the soft crack and rustling of expensive leather. Soft thuds, twice, and something being dropped to my left. Eyes closed I turn my head in the direction of the sound, hear how someone settles down behind me. I feel the heat of calloused strong hands before they touch my shoulder and lean into it, sighing as I recognize the scars on his fingers.  _ Cullen… _

A soft kiss is placed in the nape of my neck, and then I am pulled backwards against his strong and broad chest. The coarse hair on his chest tickles stronger than before and my lips twitch as I suppress a smile and giggle. His cock is half hard and presses against the curve of my ass, and he pulls me up further on his muscled thighs. I move with him willingly and tilt my head back, let it rest against his shoulder. His scent envelops me and I inhale it deeply, shuddering slightly when I exhale again. 

‘Spread your legs, Neria. Show them what will belong to me after tonight.’ he murmurs in my ear, full lips ghosting along the pointed tip as he breathes. Goosebumps rise on my skin and I obey his command, spreading my legs wide and sigh as his calloused hand slides over my small breasts and belly, down to my sex. He draws my folds apart with care and gentleness, my clit pulsing as his thumb brushes over it. 

 

His seed has partially dried on my inner thigh, and just a faint dampness remains, a mixture of our both arousal and his come. Cullen straightens behind me and my head rests against his chest now, as I drowsily open my eyes.  _ He is so warm… _

‘Carver, Kerran, Delrin, Alistair, Rylen and Garett. You will be my witness and confirm that she is obedient and worthy of our gift. Step forward.’

At his words, six Templar part from the group, walking forward to us and the blanket. I smile a little as I recognize the two Templars from earlier, who had brought us the blanket and Lyrium. The younger one still won´t meet my eyes, averting his eyes shyly as he follows the movements of the others, pulling the tunic off as well as their boots. 

My attention shifts as Cullen moves backwards with me in his lap, lifting me up easily as he settles on the wooden bench, our bare skin shielded from it by the second soft blanket. He leans backwards slightly so I sit on his lower stomach, my back nestled against his chest. My legs are still spread and I whimper, as Cullen circles my clit with his thumb again. His cock rests just below my folds and he grazes with his fingertips along the crown and up, coating himself in the renewed dampness he has ignited with his touch. 

 

In just their black leather trousers the six Templars are standing before us, and I can make out their cocks, straining already and hard as they watch what their superior does to me. Cullen shifts once more and I shudder as the crown of his cock slides inside me, the feel intensified by his dancing fingertips and the Lyrium that heightens my senses. Filling me inch by inch he keeps me secure against him, and I feel the muscles in his abdomen flex as he keeps us in this displayed position. He groans low in my ear and I turn my head to the side, kissing his jaw in an affectionate gesture. His jaw clenches under my lips as he suppresses a smile, but the pressure of his thumb on my clit intensifies for a moment. When his hard cock is as deep inside me as this position allows he pulls his hand away, using it to support himself on the bench. 

 

‘Ride me, Neria. Look at our witnesses and tell them what you feel’ He commands in an dark and loud tone. A shiver runs through me and I swallow hard, afterwards nodding and straightening in his lap.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/ (ask is on - message me!)   
> Skype: Lil-Kjay (again. Message me - I won´t bite ;) )
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation are ALWAYS welcome! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not done. I left the end of this multchapter thingy now open, because I can´t guess how many more chapters I am able to write. I mean... I have SO many ideas left. Damn Cullen. Damn Templars. Damn lucky Neria. *jealouy intensifies*
> 
> Unbetaed. And again I recommend subscribing/bookmarking this - because as we all noticed... this will take a little longer :D

 

The movement changes the angle of his cock inside me again, my eyelids fluttering as I try to keep a clear head. Cullen´s order still echoing in my ear I take a deep breath, then look at the six Templars in front of us once more. _Tell them what you feel…_

‘I feel...It is like...’ I falter a little at first and my voice cracks. Shaking my head I cough once, then place my hands on the edges of the bench as well. Sweat glistens like a thin layer of dew on my skin, and I have to breathe another time deeply to focus.

‘It feels right to be displayed like this’ my words are steadier at the second attempt and slowly I lift my hips up, bottom lip pulled between my teeth as I feel the drag of the large cock slide out of me. Then I slowly sink back down, hearing Cullen groan low in pleasure under me. The sound vibrates through his body and I gasp as I feel the answering clench of my cunt around his cock. It nearly breaks my concentration and I grit my teeth as I am impaled on his thick shaft once more, feeling him throb inside me.

 

‘I like to serve’ I announce next and rise again, trying to keep my movements slow and deliberate. Heat spreads through me and my arms tremble a little, the position  I am in not exactly comfortable. But it puts my whole body on display, giving the Templars a clear view of their superiors cock, sliding in and out of me. Cullen shifts underneath me and the heat of his stomach leaves my back. In confusion I look over my shoulder, but golden eyes ringed with sapphire look demanding and burning up at me. He is laying on his back now, arms free and settling on my spread thighs.

‘Eyes in front of you. Continue!’ He growls darkly and I bite my bottom lip. Turning to our audience once more, I feel Cullen´s calloused hands, sliding up my thighs in a wandering caress.

‘I feel so full… My Master´s cock so deep inside of me’ while I speak his hands take hold of my hips, lifting me up again so just the crown of his cock remains inside me. Fingernails digging into the blanket that covers the bench underneath me, I lick my lips.

‘I can´t get enough of his co-UGH!’ In one swift movement his hips snapped upward, driving the whole length of his cock back inside me. The air sucked out of my lungs I don´t resist as strong arms wrap around my waist, and pull me back against his muscled chest. Coarse hair tickles my back and I hear Cullen chuckle breathlessly in my ear, while I continue to whimper at the sudden and hard thrust.

 

Breath coming in harsh gasps I squeeze my eyes shut, hands curling around his strong forearms.

‘You like to be fucked by a Templar’ Cullen continues for me and I flinch as he sheaths himself with another hard thrust, his thighs slapping against my backside. Nibbling at the pointed shell of my ear he increases the sensations I feel, and prepares for another thrust.

‘And you would take the cock of every Templar in this camp, If I would order you to. Say it, my pet!’ He demands in a low growled tone and I shudder at his words, my imagination painting this scene in my head.

‘Y….yes… But...’ I start and he splays his hands out on my belly to keep me in place, but stills in his movements to pull out of me again as I clear my throat.

‘...But no cock would feel as perfect as yours, Master’ I manage to say and then arch my back in shock as he thrusts inside me again, harder and deeper than before. The growl that rumbles through his chest is feral and possessive. I bury my head in the crook of his neck, whimpering. I can feel his pulse thrum against my forehead, as he thrusts up into me in quick session. Every thrust makes my breasts bounce, the only thing keeping me steady his hands keeping me tightly pressed against his body. I´m losing myself to him, the pleasure inside my belly building and scalding. Choked moans escape me and they start to rise in pitch, just like his grunts and groans.

 

But then, short before I can tip over the edge he stops, his right hand wrapping tight around my throat. The cry of surprise and shock is muffled as he cuts off my air, and so I convulse helplessly above him. My eyelids flutter and I see colorful dots dance before my eyes, while he presses a hard kiss against my temple. His fingernails dig into my skin and prevent me from moving further as he keeps completely still, denying us both the pleasure of coming together.

Wheezing weakly I try to free myself from the tight grip he has around my throat, but I can´t move. Cullen takes several seconds to collect himself, and the wild thrum of his heart close to my ear tells me that this action was just as taxing for him as it was for me. His breaths are deep and labored, as he finally dares to move again. I feel lightheaded as he lessens the pressure on my throat, and I am able to fill my lungs with are again. Sweat clings to our bodies but I am too care. A pathetic whimper is the only sound I make as he lets his cock slide out, still hard and leaving me with a feel of emptiness. He lifts me slightly then his cock is wedged between our bodies, nestled in the cleft of my ass. I feel him pulsing and can´t stop myself from rubbing against him subtly.

 

‘Minx. Hold still’ he comments in my ear but I can hear that he is smiling. Steps draw nearer, followed by the rustling of clothes.

Exhaling audibly Cullen shifts underneath me and his hold tightens. At first I am confused, but then tense as a second pair of calloused hands settles on my bare thighs.

‘Shh… Relax my pet... ‘ Cullen murmurs in my ear and I squeeze my eyes shut. My face buried again in the crook of his neck I am hyper aware of the foreign hands, sliding over my skin. Calloused fingers caress the sensitive skin of my sex, toying with the thin patch of hair there. I tense up even more and Cullen shushes me again, placing both hands now on my thighs to keep them spread open.

 

‘It´s alright… Garrett is preparing you… Everything is okay…’ I hear Cullen whisper in my ear, and I nod in answer. Peeking one eye open I see a tousled-haired Templar, Garrett, standing in front of me, his skin almost as pale as mine. His beard is just as black as his hair, accenting the almost glowing blue of his eyes. Just like Cullen he has the familiar blue ring around his irises, giving him an almost demonic expression.

As his calloused rough fingers trail along my folds I stiffen again. _Being watched is one thing… Templars always watched us Mages… but no one beside Cullen ever touched me there…_ My bottom lip trembles and I feel Cullen´s no - my Masters´s hand squeeze in warning my throat.

 

‘I will be here the whole time, my love. If you tense up, it only will hurt. Hold still and welcome his touch, Mage-pet!’ the first and second sentence is spoken soft and in my ear, encouraging and protective. The third however is cold and demanding again, reminding me that I had agreed to this. What my role is in this scenery.

I exhale audibly and force myself to relax, even as the finger´s of Garrett trails lower, circling my tighter hole. He is murmuring softly and so is Cullen, words I can´t and want to hear. Too focused to stay relaxed, to surrender.

 

The sound of a bottle being uncorked makes my ears twitch and then the hand of the other Templar leaves, returning  seconds later. Slick and slippery now, circling again and testing my resistance. I press my lips in a thin line and lift my hands up, covering my face and curling the other around my Master´s wrist. Not to pull his hand around my throat. No. to ground myself for what will happen now. He hums almost inaudibly in my ear, and I feel warmth bloom in my chest as I recognize the melody. Its the one I danced to earlier, and it helps to distract me.

 

When the first finger breaches me I just flinch for a heartbeat, a sucked in breath the only sound I make.

‘Be careful with her.’ I hear Cullen order in his commanding voice.

‘I don´t want her to feel pain. No matter what the rules dictate’. _Rules? Oh… yes. The rules regarding the ritual._ The Templar stops in his preparing ministrations and I hear him murmur something, that sounds faintly like agreement. I can make out words like ‘so precious’ and ‘so willing and tempting’.

The urge to make my Master proud blooms in me as the Templar adds a second finger, and I tilt my hips to give him better access. As reward I feel full lips, kissing my forehead affectionately.

 

‘Good girl…’ my Master murmurs and I have to bite my bottom lip so I don´t grin like a fool.

The angle makes it easier for Garrett to stretch me with his fingers, and soon he is able to add a third finger. It feels foreign to be filled like this, and heat rises in my cheeks as I remember Cullen´s words from earlier. _I will let the others take their turn with your cunt, while I fuck your tight little ass._ Closing my eyes, I imagine that it´s his cock, sliding in and out of my ass. My stomach clenches in answer and I moan softly, lifting my hips to increase the feel.

 

Both men chuckle at my behavior and to my frustration the fingers slide out after a few more seconds, leaving me empty once more. Eyelashes fluttering I open my eyes, blinking a few times.

Cullen shifts again under me and his hand around my throat leaves as he slides it under my thigh, and takes his cock in hand. Hard and heavy I can feel it press against the curve of my ass, precome smearing on my skin as he pumps himself a few times.

‘Relax, my love…’ He murmurs in my ear and waits till I nod, then aligns himself and pushes in. I choke as the first few inches of his cock enter me, the stretch intense and on the border of pain. Voice a low and strained growl Cullen shushes and comforts me till I relax again, then presses in further. Smalls shallow thrusts, reminding me of our first time. Pushing in, retreating, pushing in a little deeper again. Somehow it is fitting and feels right that it is him, who takes the only other virginity I have to offer.

 

But all my rekindled love for him does not quench the stretch I experience as my tight hole contracts and relaxes around his large and thick cock. My breath comes in small pants and I have my eyes squeezed shut again while I try to get comfortable with this new foreign feel.

Cullen murmurs all the while sweet words in my ear, kissing and tracing circles with his thumb on my belly. His voice is strained and he grunts deeply when he finally bottoms out, his cock as deep inside me as possible from this angle.

‘You are so perfect, Neria my love…’ he murmurs.

‘So tight and wonderful… You make me so proud… taking my cock so well…’ his praises helps me to relax and slowly my breathing evens out. Slowly the slight stretching pain lessens. I sigh as I am finally able to notice the pleasurable sides of this connection, without any distraction. The heat from the fire, dancing on my damp skin. Calloused hands, caressing my belly in loving circles.

 

I am lying outstretched on his body, and don´t have to arch my back like I had to do earlier as he entered my cunt. Cullen´s breathing is deeper and he trembles just the tiniest bit, making me aware of how clearly he is enjoying this. Every inch, ridge and and throb I can feel of his cock, and the experience must be similar to him as well. Tighter as my cunt, just as hot, with the added knowledge that he is the first who claimed my ass. Cullen is a possessive man, I know this from the past. Felt it earlier as he took me from behind, the hold he had on my hips reminding me that it was him who made me feel this way. The others may have seen my body like only a lover should. He shares my body with them… but only he is the one who holds my heart.

 

‘I love you…’ my voice is just a whisper, the declaration for Cullen alone. No one else needs to hear this. Not now. His answer is a sharp inhale, and then he wraps both arms around my waist, keeping me pressed against him. He stays silent for a few seconds but I don´t need words to know how he feels. The way he is holding me, says more than thousand words ever could. Kissing the spot behind my ear again his lips brush along the pointed tip, and then he murmurs.

‘Are you ready, my heart?’

 

I breathe deeply and nod, knowing what will be expected from me now. Taking the cock of another Templar, letting them use me… to make me pure. At least that was what I thought.

Garrett appears in my field of vision, eyes soft and almost lovingly, wandering over my naked body and to the place where Cullen and I are one. I watch how he unlaces his trousers and pushes them down, revealing his own hard cock. It is not as long and thick as the one of my Master, but still above average in size.

One hand wrapped around his cock he strokes himself slowly as he steps closer. I shrink back a little but Cullen hums in warning, so I remain still once more.

‘You are mine, but I am free to share you with others.’ Cullen informs me in a tone that allows no objections.

‘Garrett will take his pleasure from you, till he is sated.’ He continues and his hand slides over my belly and upwards, closing around my throat again.

 

‘You will be allowed to enjoy it as well, but are forbidden to come.‘ I shudder at his commanding words, and Cullen tightens his hold on my throat as he ends his speech.

‘This is the first rule of seven. I decide when, how, and with whom you find your pleasure.’ With that he nods at his fellow Templar who leans over me, supporting his weight on the bench beneath us. My eyes widen as I feel his cock, brushing against my folds and coating himself in the shared arousal of my Master and me. Lips pressed in a thin line I turn my face away from him, Finding solace again in the crook of my Master´s neck.

‘I love you’ Cullen murmurs only for me to hear and it is the last thing I witness before his comrade pushes inside me, and I arch my back at the sensation.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  I am thinking of splitting the following smut scenes up. One chapter for each Templar. The chapters will be shorter I think, but I received a few messages of readers who wanted certain Templars singled out, the threesome described in more detail.  
> Also changed some of the Templars for my own pleasure. The new witnesses are Carver, Kerran, Delrin, Alistair, Rylen and Garett.
> 
> Thoughts? Suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6 - Garrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to write this (As you may have noticed). My mind can be a very dark place and I was battling with myself of what I want to happen in this ritual gangbang.  
> Any thoughts? Ideas? wishes? Maybe tied to a special Templar?  
> There are still Rylen, Carver, Kerran, Delrin and Alistair coming (hehe).  
> Let me know!

 

 

Inch by inch. The stretch boarders on pain, so intense that little whimpers leave my lips. Breath coming in short pants I try my best to relax. To let him in. To do as my Master, as Cullen said. His large calloused hand wrapped around my throat is comfort and threat in one. It implies ‘I am here’, but also ‘don’t dare to move’. With every swallow I feel his strength and he surely feels my rapid heartbeat. Thunderous, drowning out every word my Master whispers, every sound the other Templar above me makes. Too much. I choke and immediately an arm wraps around my middle from behind, keeping my me motionless and pressed down. Against corded muscles and coarse chest hair, my head guided back into the crook of my Master’s neck.

 

‘Relax, Neria…’ Cullen growls and just faintly I register how strained he sounds.

‘You are doing so well… look how happy you make him…’ My eyelids flutter open and with the last bit of willpower I obey. Unfocused looking up, into the pleasure contorted face of Garret. His mouth hangs open and he shudders, obviously fighting for control and sanity.

 

‘So tight… so hot… so perfect… I bet his cock never felt something so exquisite like you’ Master Cullen informs me in a rough whisper and his arm around my middle tightens possessively. Pride washes over me at this praise, diminishing the stretching pain somewhat. It becomes easier to relax. Breathe in, breathe out. Eyes fixed on the man above me, his muscled arms shaking as he keeps himself upright. Not daring to touch me further. Not being allowed to.

‘Almost done, my love…’ Cullen murmurs in my pointed ear, hand on my throat squeezing softly. Tenderly.

‘Remember the rule… Enjoy his cock and way to fuck… but only with me, you are allowed to find pleasure’  

 

‘Yes, Master’ I croak and exhale audibly as Garrett closes the last few inches. Pelvis pressed against mine he remains motionless for a few heartbeats, head tilted downwards to his chest. Sweet mint tinges the air as he shudders and pants, eyes closed tightly. He wants this to last. Not to come to soon. I realize all of sudden, remembering how Cullen fought for control the same way all those years ago. A strange king of power rises in me. To have control over a Templar like this. Bringing him so close to losing control.

‘Imagine the power’ A voice in my head suddenly whispers ‘You could control them all. Your own army of faithful Templars. They would protect you with their lives, hold your bed warm at night. You would be there queen. One word from you and they would comply.’ I freeze at these words. No. No! This is not what I want. This is the demon speaking. In despair my hands curl around the arm of Cullen, fingernails digging into his flesh.

‘Master… help me’ I whimper, shaking my head at the same time to block out the taunting voice. A growl resonates through his chest and all of sudden the hand around my throat closes tightly. Choking me, followed by a rush of cold air. My back arches as I cry out soundlessly, icy water rushing through my veins and extinguishing any trace of Mana in my system.

 

‘Move!’ Cullen snarls at his comrade and then full lips are pressed against my ear, bumpy texture of that scar touching the pointed tip.

‘You are mine, Neria.’ He exclaims sternly and each word is punctuated by a hard thrust of Garret. Pulling out to the tip. Then back in completely. Skin slapping against skin. Rocking me upward with power.

‘The demon is too late. It’s temptations a feeble attempt to grasp what is already out of his reach’ voice rough and dark, imploring me to listen. To understand and obey.

‘Magic exists to serve men. To never rule over them.’ The grunts of the other Templar are an odd background melody and equally whimpers leave my lips. Voice of the demon becoming audibly less and less, it’s screeching and angry words fade away.

 

Another rush of icy air, enveloping me. Cursing through my veins and my body grows slack. Instantly Master Cullen catches my hands before they can drop down at an odd angle, and presses them folded in front of my chest. His larger hands enclosing mine, pressed on the spot above my heart.

‘You will serve me Neria, be at my side forever. Not even death with tear us apart.’ Garrett’s thrust become harder and a strange warmth builds in me, an itching and tingling sensation. My head tilts back and I tremble, hearing my Master’s rough and heavy breathing.

 

‘Mine alone. Mine forever…’ he promises fervently and I cry out as the first wave of pleasure washes over me. My Master growls at that and again his hand wraps around my throat, the other keeping me pressed against his hard muscular body. While the other Templar thrusts erratically now as he nears his end, Cullen starts to move in deep and slow thrusts. Not enough to bring him to completion, but clearly a sign that my whole thrashing tears at his resolve to hold back. My whole body tenses up, ready to snap. But all of sudden the second cock is gone and I buck helplessly into thin air. Whimpers and throaty moans leave my lips as Cullen does his best to keep me under control. The need to crest is unbearable and tears slide down my cheeks. For a few seconds his thrusts speed up as well before he is able to regain control again.

‘Not yet!’ He grounds out between clenched teeth and then stops, breathing harshly and deep. A trembling hand grabs my breast roughly, smaller as the one of my Master but not less calloused. Eyes snapping open I look up, face flushed and hair in wild disarray. Staring into glowing blue eyes framed by black lashes, demonic and sacred all the same.

 

‘I hereby…’ voice hoarse with lust Garrett speaks, stroking his glistening cock at rapid speed.

‘I hereby testify the rightful claim of my Superior’s claim to this mage!’ With that he tips his head back, and thick ropes of seed splatter over my belly and breasts. I flinch but my Master keeps me secure, a low groan of approval reaching my ear.

 

‘I am so proud of you…’ Cullen murmurs, not caring that a few drops of come also have hit his arm. More so he smears with his hand through the small pool of seed as Garett steps away with a staggering walk, massaging it like oil in my skin. Then his hand drifts lower between my legs, mixed fluids of sweat, come and arousal easing his way. Spreading my trembling legs anew, toying with my trembling flesh. I whimper as his calloused thumb grazes my clit, pulsing in despair at the denied orgasm. Further down to my tighter hole, stretched still by his impressive length.

‘How do you feel my love?’ He murmurs and I have to collect myself face turned once again in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent.

‘Delirious… but happy… because you are here…’ I whisper and more feel than see him smile as he answers.

 

‘Always…’. Then he shifts a little and situates me comfortably on his chest once more, interlacing our left hands while his right one settles back around my throat. He breathes deeply. Once. Twice. Trice. Giving me and himself time to collect.

 

‘Rylen…’ Cullen finally husks in a dark tone and delights in the way it makes me shudder. Knowing what will happen.

‘You are the next witness. Step forward.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  *nibbles on a sausage and smiles innocently*


End file.
